Fire and Lightening
by Bree59
Summary: Two lonely people calling out for something or someone to rescue them from their world of misery. Little did they know that there was someone who'd heard them. (Warning) this story will include special abilities and lots of romance :) Please come and read!


DISCLAIMER: I, Bree59, do not own Twilight or the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1 (EPOV)

* * *

"Faster Edward…push yourself." I muttered to myself.

The faster I went the closer I was to freedom.

The jagged cliff lay ahead of me…I was almost there.

When I finally reached the edge I didn't stop. I flew.

* * *

(BPOV)

* * *

I quickly snatched an apple from the stand and tucked it in my bag looking down at the dusty ground.

After making sure I wasn't caught I quickly walked to the edge of the forest before slipping through the trees.

I mean honestly why you would put the main market right along the edge of the forest was beyond me.

But I was thankful they did because they were my food source and luckily I had never gotten caught.

"Guards arrest her!" I heard someone shout from behind me.

Well looks like my unbeaten record was about to be broken.

I quickly turned around and saw that they weren't that far behind.

"Faster Bella…push yourself" I muttered to myself.

I knew what lie ahead of me…my inevitable death.

Funny how things could change so quickly.

One moment I was stealing an apple from the market like I always do.

And now I'm running for my life.

I couldn't let them catch me…I knew what they did to my kind.

_"Don't ever let them catch you Isabella…I love you. Always remember that Daddy loves you." _

Those were the last words I heard my father utter before the kings most valiant knights took my loving father away from me.

I could see the jagged cliff laying ahead of me.

I looked around my surroundings…the last time I would see my beloved forest before I had to face the unknown.

Goodbye world…hopefully the place I'm going will be better than the one I'm leaving.

I looked back then looked forward…took a deep breath and….jumped.

* * *

(EPOV)

* * *

I closed my eyes savoring the familiar sensation of freedom through my gift.

There weren't many like me…almost all of my kind were gone.

My mother and father had died in the war between Lucifer and Logos.

My dear Lord Logos…how I wished he was alive…no I knew he was alive.

It was in the book that my father gave to me on my tenth birthday.

_"For the Lord himself will descend from heaven with a cry of command, with the voice of an archangel, and with the sound of the trumpet of God. And the dead in Christ will rise first. Then we who are alive, who are left, will be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air, and so we will always be with the Lord."_

I kept that passage close to my heart…always taking comfort in it.

It gave me hope and faith that I wouldn't be alone forever.

He would come back for me and the rest who still believed in our majestic King Legos.

As I flew around the vast landscape I felt a strange urge to go left.

Usually I would turn right to circle around to go back to my home but I've had this feeling before and it always led to good things happening in my life.

After I had turned left I noticed that there were vines growing out of the jagged rocks.

Strange.

I stopped mid-flight and hovered waiting for something…anything to happen.

After 3 minutes of waiting for something to happen I shook my head and turned around ready to go home.

Wait…I heard someone.

They were running but then the pounding of footsteps stopped and I was surrounded by an eerie silence.

I heard the snapping of twigs and branches and then a whimper.

That seemed to snap me out of my frozen shock and I quickly flew over to the person.

I stood under the opening of braches with my arms outstretched ready to catch this mysterious person.

The person easily slid into my arms and judging by the weight I guessed it was a she.

I cradled the woman close into my arms and quickly rushed away from the area when I heard the pounding feet of others behind her.

"Come friend, she dead, finally out of our hair." I heard a male voice say.

"Hmm just like her father ay?" Another one said before laughing with the other man and walking away.

I looked down at the woman who had scratches down her arms and face.

But I looked beyond that and could tell that she was a beautiful young woman.

She was pale her bones prominent…surely from lack of food.

She was as light as a feather to me…well that was because of my gift.

Her hair hung freely in gentle waves…with strange orange highlights that clashed with her earth colored hair.

Well who was I to talk…with my copper colored hair and permanent wind-blown look.

When I reached my home I landed softly on my feet so as to not disturb her fitful sleep.

She had been squirming more and more the closer I got home.

I quickly walked in and headed toward the back of my small abode where my bed and nightstand lie.

Gently laying her down and getting a cold rag to calm her overheated body, I sat back in the wooden chair I brought from the kitchen and wondered what to do now.

Surprisingly I didn't have to wait long.

The strange beauty's eyes fluttered open and I gasped at the same time she did.

Her eyes…they were like…mine.

No it couldn't be…there were no more of our kind.

But here she was right in front of me.

As I studied her eyes more I noticed something terrifying.

One half of her eyeball were a fiery orange and the other half a deep sparkling brown.

She was everything I wasn't…my exact opposite.

That only meant one thing. I had found my mate.

* * *

(BPOV)

* * *

The last thing I remembered was falling before everything went black.

Then I felt like I was flying. What was that smell…it was so comforting.

Musk, woods, and strangely air.

The scent was so comforting that it felt like arms were wrapped around me.

I cracked open an eye and was met with the gloomy sky.

I turned my head some and felt my heart quicken at the sight of a man's face.

He was beautiful.

Pouty lips with a pink dusting, defined cheekbones, long black eyelashes, and a slightly crooked nose.

I couldn't see his eyes because he was focused on what was ahead.

I could tell he was muscular yet lean through his thin long sleeved leather shirt.

I wanted to say something to gain his attention but I couldn't move my mouth.

I nuzzled my guardian angel's chest before succumbing to sleep once again.

I was awoken by the feeling of an intense stare and opened my eyes slowly not knowing what I was going to be faced with.

My angel was sitting in a chair at the end of my bed watching me like a hawk.

I gasped at the same time as he did. His…his eyes they were strange…just like mine.

His eyes were simply beautiful.

One half of his eyeball an electric blue while the other half was pure silver.

I had never seen anything like it before.

Suddenly he stood and walked slowly to my side and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He leaned in and with feather like touches traced my eyes and eyelashes.

I felt a tingling sensation start at my face and spread throughout my body.

My body had never felt so good. I felt like I could jump across the world.

My angel stood quickly again his breaths coming in small puffs.

It was like he was hyperventilating.

I tried to push myself up to try to help him but he suddenly stepped back and whimpered.

It was like he was afraid of me.

He then opened a door I hadn't noticed and ran out of it.

I heard another door slam before there was silence.

I quickly got out of the bed and ran after him.

I took notice of my surroundings on my way toward the wooden main door.

The first thing I saw was a kitchen.

Not many things were in there except a few visible pans and a small cooler.

Once you walked through the kitchen you were immediately in the sitting room.

There was a nice rug and coffee table in the middle of the room.

With a huge china cabinet on the right side of the room.

There was one long couch with a small love-seat by the coffee table.

Finally I reached the main door and wrenched it open.

I shivered despite having a long sleeved shirt on but walked out none the less.

"Hello?" I called softly.

"Is anyone there?" I called out a little louder.

I looked around and saw that there weren't any other buildings where he could be hiding.

There was a small barn that resided a fair amount from the house.

I walked a little further from the house toward the barn and gasped at what I saw.

His house was built on top of a cliff.

Thank god I realized it…or there might have been a repeat of what happened earlier today.

Quickly I made my way to the barn and opened the old wooden doors.

After looking around I came to the decision that the man who'd saved me was no longer here.

I looked up at the gloomy sky and sighed.

The sun never made many appearances in the small village of Zymr.

I didn't even know if I was still in Zymr…for all I know I could be half way across the world.

When I realized my situation I felt myself start to panic.

I had nearly died today and now I was stranded on some foreign cliff with a man I didn't know.

At least I was alone for now…and I was happy I was because I could feel the familiar sting behind my eyes.

I let out a soft sob and slowly sunk to the floor.

Why did this have to happen to me?

Why did my mother have to die giving birth to me?

Why did my father have to die when I was only 7 years old?

Why couldn't I just live a normal life?

A life without running away from the law.

A life without having to look over your shoulder living your life in constant fear.

Why? Why? Why?

I let out another sob before curling myself into a ball and resting my cheek against the dirt that covered the cliff.

Whenever I was sad or feeling lonely I would go to my forest or find some patch of dirt and just lay there.

Dirt…or should I say Earth always comforted me.

I've never known why it just…does.

I felt myself start to drift off to sleep when I heard someone landing on the ground toward the cliff's edge.

I could feel the Earth rumble beneath me almost warning me of a new comer.

Each step brought him closer to me and I held my breath waiting for him to reach me.

Right when he was a step away I quickly jumped up and kicked him in the jaw.

I had to know how to fight in a world filled with guards looking to kill you.

Without looking back to see how much damage I had done to him I ran toward the cliff's edge.

I honestly didn't know what I was doing or where I was going considering I was on top of a cliff but I just wanted to run.

Maybe death would do me good and put me out of my misery.

But before I could make it even close to the edge I heard a strange whistling of air and turned around to locate the sound.

Of course me being me I didn't stop running while I was looking backwards and ran into something harder than a tree.

I felt myself be grabbed before I hit the floor and turned to look at the person who held me in his arms.

I dizzily could make out the outline of a strong man and could tell he was the one who brought me here.

"It hurts." I mumbled dizzily.

"I know…I'm sorry." I heard a beautiful husky voice say softly.

I felt myself be lifted into his arms and felt blackness overtake me once again.

* * *

(EPOV)

* * *

I couldn't take it.

There were too many emotions coursing through my body.

In the book about my kind it explains how to tell who your mate is.

After you discover your own gifts, your mate has the exact opposite of the gifts.

I am an elemental.

My gifts were Air and Water.

Based on the eyes of my mate I guessed she was gifted in Earth and Fire.

When my kind find their mate the male obtains new ancient gifts to help protect their mate.

I already demonstrated one of the new gifts when I healed Bella.

I was almost drawn to her eyes…I needed to know that she was real.

I needed to be sure that I wouldn't be alone anymore.

**_ *Flashback* _**

_I leaned in closer scared yet excited at what I saw. I gently traced the skin around her eyes and eyelids. Then I felt a strange tingling go through my arm and watched in amazement as the cuts on her face and arms healed. I stood suddenly, overwhelmed by what all these strange things meant._

**_*Flashback_**_ End*_

Being alone for a majority of your life and suddenly finding someone who is your life mate is quite disturbing.

And terrifying.

After I had stumbled my way out of the house like a drunk man I quickly jumped off the cliff which held my house and flew.

Tears clouded my vision.

I wasn't sure if they were tears of elation or tears of sorrow.

But when I thought about it I realized that I should be exuberant.

I wouldn't have to wait alone for my King to come and gather me with others who still held his name with holy reverence alone.

There would be someone who truly loved me for me…I hadn't experienced that in a long time.

Of course I knew King Legos accepted and loved me despite all the sin I had done…but I still wished to have someone who I could touch.

Someone I could hold and love as well.

And now I had it.

I felt shame overcome my body when I realized that I had left my mate all by herself.

She must be as confused as me.

I quickly jumped from the high tree that I perched on and flew back to my home.

When I got close…well I guess I was still far away but I could see things within a 100 mile range.

I saw a small ball of flesh and realized it was the mysterious woman who I had rescued.

She was curled up so small that she almost camouflaged into the dirt.

I landed as softly as I could and walked slowly toward her.

When I was next to her body I could see her trembling out of fear.

I stretched out my hand toward her and tried to lay it on her shoulder.

But before I could get anywhere close to her she jumped up and kicked my jaw in a speed that stunned me.

After I got over my immediate shock I noticed that she was running past the barn, where I kept my chickens, toward the cliff's edge.

I quickly jumped up high in the air and flew until I was in front of her and landed.

For some reason she looked back and kept running.

Before I could move or at least open my arms to soften the impact she crashed into me.

I didn't hurt much on my part but I'm sure it felt immensely painful for her.

"It hurts." She mumbled.

"I know…I'm sorry." I said softly.

I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and sighed.

It seemed that I couldn't be around my mate without her being asleep.

Was I that boring?

* * *

(Bpov)

* * *

For some reason I had a sense that I had been in this exact spot not too long ago.

I opened my eyes slowly unaware that I was being watched.

"You're awake." A deep voice said softly.

I gasped in a breath, startled beyond my wits, and attempted to get out of the bed and run.

"Wait! Please don't go. I'm….I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said.

"Who are you and where am I?" I said trying to make my voice firm to disguise my fear of this person.

Unfortunately my voice cracked several times in my sentence.

"My name is Edward and you are at my home." He said putting his hands in a gesture that meant no harm.

"I saw you jump off the cliff where guards were chasing you and caught you before you fell onto the rocks below. I didn't think you would want to go back to the village where you were running from so I brought you here. If you want to go back there I'll take you there." He said not breaking eye contact with me.

Could I go back to the village…my only home?

No I couldn't…surely I would get caught within a day.

The town of Emyrs was extremely small and I didn't want to live that life anymore…not when I had tasted freedom…even if it was in the form of being stranded on a cliff with a man I didn't know.

I once again looked up from the sheets of the bed and gasped.

"What happened to your face?!"

* * *

(EPOV)

* * *

After I had explained that the source of my purple and blue jaw was because of the heel of her foot she once again gasped.

"I'm so sorry…I was just scared…and…and…..I'm sorry." She said reaching out to touch it but deciding against it.

Suddenly she got up and started to walk toward the kitchen.

Immensely confused by what she was doing and wondering how she knew the way to the kitchen I followed her.

She randomly started opening and closing cabinets as if in search of something.

She found a rag from one of the cabinets and opened the cooler which resided in the purposely carved space.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the table with my arms crossed wondering what on earth she was doing.

Once she unfolded the rag and laid it on the counter she put the ice which she had scooped up into her hand from the cooler into the rag and wrapped it up.

She then turned around, faced me and started to walk toward me.

All the while I never moved an inch and held my breath wondering what she was about to do next.

When her chest was mere inches away from mine she raised up onto her toes, she was a little taller than my elbow, and pressed the cold rag to my jaw.

Instantly the throbbing pain stopped and I gasped in wonder.

"I'm sorry…does the rag hurt you?" She said quickly withdrawing the ice cold rag from my jaw.

She must have mistaken my gasp as pain and not as wonder.

"No it felt very…relieving." I said.

She smiled softly and lifted her hand to my bruise.

Not used to human contact I flinched away but not before I felt a strange tingling go through my body.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It seems that we can't be around each other without asking for the other's forgiveness doesn't it." I said.

She laughed softly and I felt my heart beat faster at the melodious tone of her laugh. "It does seem that way."

She said still laughing. But suddenly she stopped laughing and gaped at me.

"What? What's wrong?" I said wondering if my face was that hideous.

"Your…your bruise it's…gone!" She exclaimed.

I strode into my bedroom where she had been residing in during her slumber and opened the closet door where my only mirror rested.

I gaped at what I saw.

She was right.

My bruise was simply gone.

* * *

(BPOV)

* * *

Something awfully strange was happening.

First I had strange feelings towards this man who probably saved me from my death.

I was afraid of him because I didn't know who he was.

For all I know he could be a rapist playing the nice guy for now.

But something inside me told that he wasn't going to hurt me.

I also felt affection for him…how could you not with his beautiful features and the whole saving me thing.

But that didn't explain what was happening.

First I needed to figure out how he caught me when I jumped off the cliff.

All that was there was the small stream and branches that grew out of the cliff's side.

Another question I had for him was why I didn't have any scratches from the branches.

I remember feeling cuts and pain on my body when I was falling but when I woke up they were gone.

In fact when I woke up I felt better than I ever had.

The next question was how he got back to the house when it was planted directly on a single cliff.

No jagged rocks sticking out so you could climb down…no rope…just a cliff.

I wondered why his eyes were half blue and silver.

But I wasn't too unhappy that his eyes were like mine.

It meant that I wasn't alone…that I wasn't the only one who was different.

Maybe he could be a family member from my father's side of family.

But the affections I had for him I don't think I would be very unhappy if he wasn't.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward quickly walking out of the bedroom and into the living room.

He walked straight to the large bookcase that rested on the wall.

Edward looked around the bookshelf for a moment and grabbed a large slightly dusty book.

He sat down on one of the long couches and turned toward me.

While he was doing all this I had been fidgeting awkwardly wondering where I should be.

Thankfully he motioned me over to him and I quickly went and sat next to him.

He put the book close to his face so only he could read it and flipped the pages.

"There you are." He murmured.

While he was reading I got to see the title of the book.

_**King Legos: His People and Their Legacy **_

Who was King Legos?

I faintly remembered that name…but it was a distant memory.

"So it is possible." He said under his breath.

"What's possible? What's going on? How could you get to this house when it's on a cliff? Why are your eyes two colors like mine? How did you catch me when I was falling from the cliff? Why are all my cu-?" He cut off my ramble by clearing his throat loudly.

"I will answer all your questions…soon. I promise." He said.

Edward was about to stand and walk past me but I stood in front of him before he could get any farther.

"No you answer my questions here and now…it's the least you could do." I said but I immediately regretted my words as soon as I had spoken them.

"The least I can do?! I just rescued you from you death and brought you to my home and let you rest in my bed! How dare you let the words 'it's the least you can do' come out of your mouth after all I've done for you." He said glaring at me.

"I'm…sorry. I'm just scared." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Tears filled my eyes at the look on his face that was directed at me.

Suddenly he backed away from me as if snapping out of a trance and looked at me his eyes soft once again.

"No it is I who is sorry. I should not have yelled at you like that. May I ask for your forgiveness?" He said raising his eyebrows in a hopeful manner.

"Yes, of course. I forgive you." I said. He smiled sadly before showing his gratitude for my forgiveness.

"Um…would you like something to eat?" He said.

"Yes p-please that would b-be wonderful." I said stuttering.

"Okay…food…right…food." I heard him muttering to himself under his breath.

"Um follow me into the kitchen." He said. I followed him quietly and sat down slid into a booth like seat.

The table was beautiful on closer inspection.

It was a light darkish color with a bench seat on one side and four wide seats condensed into one.

I watched Edward move around the kitchen quickly…a little too quickly if you ask me.

Maybe I was still a little woozy from hitting my head on his chest.

I grimaced thinking about how bad the impact felt.

"Here you are." He said putting a plate in front of me.

I looked down at it and smiled.

There was a small bowl of grits on the plate with butter melting in it.

Two pieces of bacon and a warmed biscuit.

I remember having a breakfast like this with my father.

Tears filled my eyes because I realized that this was my first full meal in over 10 years.

"Why are your eyes filled with tears? I know it's not much but it's all I have." He said grimacing.

"Thank you so very much." I said through my tears.

"Why are you thanking me…?" He said his voice trailing off at the end asking for my name.

"Bella. My name is Bella." I said.

"Why do you cry Bella?" He asked once again.

"It's just I used to have meals like this with my father before he was…taken away from me." I said through my tears.

I don't even know why I was telling this man my feelings…or why I felt so safe with him.

But I did. "And it's been so long since I've had a full meal an-"I was once again cut off by his gasp.

"What do you mean by it's been a long time since you've had a full meal." He said through gritted teeth.

I couldn't understand why he was mad at me. All I did was tell him the truth.

Why was he reacting this way?

Why was I always disappointing him?

I thought about it and realized that ever since I had gotten here all we had done was either cry or yell at each other.

And now he was once again mad at me. I quickly stammered out an answer to his unexpected question.

"Well my mother died giving birth to me. When my father was captured there was no one else to take care of me." I said looking down ashamed.

"I am so sorry Bella. I should've been there." He said lowering his voice on the last statement.

"What do you mean you should have been there? You didn't even know me until today." I said my eyebrows creasing.

"Bella did your dad ever tell you about your…ancestors?" He asked.

"No not that I remember…besides what would that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well you're a decedent of a king. He was the creator of this entire world actually. My-our people used to call themselves the Defenders of King Legos." He said eyeing me like I was about to run out on him any second.

"Why do you make us sound like we're different from every other person on earth? It's like we have abilities or something." I said.

"Well we kind of do." He said.

"You're joking right?" I said.

"No I'm not Bella." He said.

I felt a special feeling in my stomach when he said my name.

"You know I think it's really rude for you to make fun of me!" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

God why was I so emotional?

"Please don't cry…again." He said.

I glared at him for his little remark about crying again.

It's not my fault that I'm and emotional wreck…it's his fault.

"Listen Bella, we are a different kind of people. Long ago there lived a king…His name was Legos. In him he created the whole world. He's in control of everything. And to all of us he gave special gifts. But sadly many have forsaken him…and when they do their gifts are taken away forever. It started off with the originals whose names were Adam and Eve. From them they multiplied until there was a whole race of people…but something terrible happened. Adam and Eve committed a sin that sadly removed them from King Legos presence. Thankfully their offspring continued to reproduce. I was born to Carlisle and Esme Mason. They were…killed over 10 years ago. Ever since then I've been living by myself. Now concerning the 'gifts' that were created and presented to Adam and Eve then passed down from generation and so on have variety. My specific gift is Air and Lighting. Which basically means that I can fly and summon or control lighting. As you can tell my eyes are half blue signifying air and silver signifying lighting. Because your eyes are half brown and orange I'm guessing that you control Earth and Fire." He said.

"Wait I have a talent to?" I said not believing a word this man uttered.

"Yes of course, you are part of that race I was talking about. We used to call ourselves the Miata." He said.

"What do you mean used too?" I said not wanting to accept what he was saying.

"It means Bella, that there are only a few people left from our kind…sadly I believe we are the only ones." He said solemnly.

"So you're telling me that there was a king who made these…special kinds of people and gave them special abilities. But they were basically all killed and we are the only ones left?" I said my breaths coming out in puffs.

"Well yes." Was all he said.

"This is way too much." I said feeling a headache approach.

"I know…and I'm sorry for putting all of this on you after such a hard day for you." Edward said looking down.

I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's not your fault. I should be thanking you for all you've done for me today." I said giving him a small smile.

"Well…I guess you want me to take you home now." He said looking at me almost fearfully.

I felt my heart rate speed up at the thought of leaving my knight in shining armor.

"I…um…I don't have anywhere to stay right now." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bella I need to ask you a question." He said staring into my eyes.

I nodded already knowing what the question would be. "Did they kill your father?" He said.

I simply nodded feeling a sob crawl its way up my throat.

His strong arms were around me in an instant and I finally let everything I had buried down for so long come up.

"Shh it's alright Bella. I'm not going to leave you, I promise." I heard him say.

After a few minutes of soothing back rubbing from Edward I finally stopped crying.

"Thank you so much." I said resting my arms tightening around his neck.

He reached up and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me…and I should be ashamed at how the thought freed a million butterflies in my stomach.

But instead of my lips he reached up and kissed my nose before standing up.

I stood up with him not knowing what was going to happen next.

"You may keep sleeping in the room you have occupied today.

"I shall sleep on the couch. We'll begin training tomorrow 6:30 sharp." Suddenly my sweet Edward was gone replaced by a hard looking man who meant business.

"Training? For what?" I asked.

"Just because we're the only ones of our race out here doesn't mean that other people aren't after us as well. If they killed my parents then I'm sure they'll be after us. I will help you to control your gifts." He said.

I simply nodded not wanting to get in his bad books.

He started to walk towards the living room where the couch resided.

"Edward wait!" I said.

"Yes Bella?" He said his back still toward me.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. It's your house and you deserve your own bed after a day with me." I said.

"Bella please, I'm extremely tired and would rather you sleep on the bed and me on the couch." He said.

"No." I said crossing my arms in defiance.

He slowly turned around and glared at me.

I gulped softly hoping he didn't notice.

Edward slowly made his way towards me his eyes filled with menace.

When we were head to head…or should I say head to chest he stopped and looked down at me while I looked up.

"What did you say?" He said his voice dripping with anger.

"I said no." I said.

I was extremely proud of myself for not letting my voice stutter.

Edward muttered something along the lines of 'she really is my mate'.

What did he mean by that?

Suddenly all of the anger and menace was gone, replaced with a comforting gaze that made me feel safe.

"Bella, I thank you for your consideration. But you are my first priority. I want…_need_ you to be comfortable. If I were to sleep on the bed while you were on the couch I wouldn't get a bit of sleep. So please just take the bed." He said his eyes pleading.

I was his first priority?

He _needed_ me to be comfortable?

Why did he care for me so much?

Why did I care for him so much?

"Why are you so worried about me?" I said softly.

"Because…well…I'll explain later." He said sighing.

He rubbed the temple of his forehead and I realized how tired he must be.

I could already see his eyes begin to droop.

"Why…why don't we sleep in the bed…together?" I said hoping he wouldn't call me a scarlet woman.

"Bella I don't know what I've done to make you think I'm that…_kind_ of man but I don't….bed with women whom I am not married to." He nearly hissed.

I felt anger come up like a wave and crossed my arms.

"And I don't know what I've done to make you think I'm that _kind_ of woman. The only reason I said that was is because I know you don't want me here and honestly I'm not sure if I want to be here either after what you just said. All I wanted to do was lay down. I would never bed with anyone who wasn't my husband." I said my breaths coming out in small huffs.

"I'm…good Lord why can't I talk to you without having to apologize." He said tugging at his hair with an exasperated facial expression.

I walked forward and gently took his hands from his hair and held them in my hands.

"Listen I know how hard this must be for you. You've been alone for 10 years…but you don't have to be alone anymore...I-…I don't want to be alone and I don't think you want to be either." I said.

"You're right…I don't want to be alone. But Bella there can't be any funny business okay?" He said seriously.

I scoffed at him.

If only he knew my strict rules about 'exploring hands' he would probably tremble in fear.

"Well then can we go to bed now?" I said tiredly.

A yawn escaped his mouth…he was absolutely adorable.

"Yes, that'd be a good idea." He said staring at me.

I rocked back and forth on my tiptoes wondering when he was going to escort us to the room.

After a couple of seconds I rolled my eyes and walked to the small room.

Once I was in the room I turned around to ask him what side he preferred and stopped short at the sight before me.

There was a strange feeling inside of me that blossomed when I saw Edward's chiseled back.

Could it be…love? No it couldn't be love…we'd only just met.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry Bella…I'd thought you'd be laying down." He said his cheeks turning pink.

"No it's fine. We'll just clarify if we're changing next time won't we?" I said my voice a few pitches higher than normal.

"Y-yep." Was all he said before he left the room.

I quickly jumped onto the right side of the bed…if it was his side then he would have to get over it.

Beating my pillow to make it softer achieved nothing but a sore arm.

I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but my clothes were sticking to my skin and felt rougher than usual.

In the middle of a toss and turn Edward came back into the room…with a shirt on.

Thank the Heavens.

"Um Bella…these are for you." He said holding out a bundle of clothes.

I quickly hopped out of the bed and grabbed them hoping they would be softer than my leather clothing.

"Is there somewhere I could change?" I said.

"Oh…yes of course. I'll go into the kitchen. Just call me when you're done." He said darting out of the room.

I sniffed my underarm...I didn't stink…so why did he keep flying out of the room?

Sighing to myself I brought my thoughts away from the mysterious man and quickly changed into the clothes he'd bought me.

A warm looking black knitted sweater shirt was the first item in the pile.

Worn out flannel sleep pants which looked way to long for me also lay in the pile.

After changing I looked at myself in the small mirror next to the door. I looked like an extremely rumpled dwarf in the clothing he'd bought me.

I could tell they were his by the heavenly scent that radiated off of them.

"Edward. You may come in now." I said.

Not five seconds later he was once again in the room wearing the same pants as I and a t-shirt.

The contrast between the fittings of the clothing was comical.

His pants went exactly to his ankles looking well fitted.

Whereas my…or should I say his pajama pants on me went past my feet and a few inches farther.

"So which side do you prefer?" I asked.

"I usually sleep on the left side." He said.

I nodded and quickly lay down on the right side my back turned the opposite way.

The bed shifted with extra weight being added.

Blankets shifted, cold feet brushed against mine, whispered apologies, and soft snores.

Is this what it's like when you're married?

If it is then I hope I would get married soon.

* * *

**A/N: Logos- the Word of God, or principle of divine reason and creative order, identified in the Gospel of John with the second person of the Trinity incarnate in Jesus Christ.**

**The verse I used earlier is: 1 Thessalonians 4:16-17**

**Please review! **

**- Bree59**


End file.
